


A Proper Snog

by Dreamin



Series: Christmas in July 2020 [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, First Date, female Beelzebub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25028338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Gabriel and Beelzebub's first date doesn't end quite the way she wants it to.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: Christmas in July 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778281
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	A Proper Snog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> Inspired by a prompt afteriwake gave me -- "write a kiss passionately" -- and a Christmas in July prompt -- "walking in the snow."

_Pretending to be human izzz eazzzy,_ Beelzebub thought. _Act like an idiot and you’re already halfway there._ She glanced at her date. _Of course, for some people, it izzzn’t an act._

Gabriel kept trying to catch a cab but they were all ignoring him. Beelzebub was having too much fun watching him wave his arms around to remind him that they were currently invisible to humans.

Rolling her eyes, she grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the curb. “Enough, we’re walking.” The freezing temperatures and freezing slush were making quick work of her ankle boots, dress coat, and the knee-length black velvet dress she had on underneath, but she didn’t care, she was having too much fun watching her idiot boyfriend try to act like a human.

Gabriel grinned at her then finally offered her his arm to hold properly. She took it and he shortened his stride to match hers, something she always appreciated. It started snowing again, the fat white clumps of flakes coming down lazily.

Beelzebub couldn’t help feeling awed. “It’s like a snow globe.”

The archangel, though, wasn’t impressed. “Eh, it’s better watching it from the Penthouse.”

“Well, I wouldn’t know,” she muttered, rolling her eyes. “No windowzzz in the Basement.”

“Right,” he said, smiling a bit. “You could always come back, you know. We’re big on Forgiveness.”

The Prince of Hell smirked. “Wouldn’t I have to be sorry before I can be forgiven?”

“You’re not?” Gabriel asked, his eyebrows raised.

 _He actually looks surprizzzed, bless him. Er, curse him._ “Not in the least. Who wants to be a faceless drone when you can rule?”

Gabriel puffed up his chest, looking (in Beelzebub’s eyes at least) like an offended pigeon. “So now I’m a faceless drone?”

She giggled, she couldn’t help it. “The Archangel Fucking Gabriel? Hardly. But not everyone izzz on your level.”

He smirked. “You’ve got that right.”

They had reached the lobby of Heaven and Hell but Beelzebub wasn’t quite ready for the date to end. She smirked at him. “You’re pretty good at this human concept of dating.”

Gabriel grinned proudly and started to preen. “Thank you. I’ve been practicing.”

Beelzebub raised an eyebrow. “I’m not even going to ask. So … same time next Saturday?”

“Works for me.” He hesitated a moment (the first time Beelzebub had ever seen him do that), then he leaned down to give her a swift, chaste kiss on the lips.

 _That’ll never do._ Before he could fully straighten, she grabbed his scarf and pulled him down for a proper, full on, no holds barred snog.

By the time she let him go, Gabriel looked decidedly dazed and Beelzebub snickered.

“Goodnight, Gabe.”

He finally came to his senses at the sound of her voice. “‘Night, Elze.”

She went down to the Basement, unable to keep a smile off her face.


End file.
